


Memories

by StardustWhip



Series: Late Night Drabbles [2]
Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustWhip/pseuds/StardustWhip
Summary: It wasn’t easy for Bunny to escape from Mad Dog. Literally, but also emotionally. Still, life became better.
Relationships: Bunny/Kitty (Courage the Cowardly Dog), past Bunny/Mad Dog (Courage the Cowardly Dog)
Series: Late Night Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008285
Kudos: 4





	Memories

It wasn’t easy for Bunny to escape from Mad Dog. Literally, but also emotionally. Even after she and Kitty were far away from him, memories of him haunted her. She would have nightmares practically every night, about the violence he’d inflicted on her practically every night. She would be reminded of him by the most mundane things, and every so often she would break down in tears that, to a stranger, would seem like they came out of nowhere.

But still, life became better after Bunny left Mad Dog. She and Kitty moved into a nice(r) neighborhood, just the two of them, far away from Mad Dog. The two of them led a peaceful life, both of them working at a small coffee shop. Bunny and Kitty would go for walks in the park, they would go out to dinner together. And when Bunny was brought to tears by memories of the past, Kitty was there to listen to her, to comfort her.

And those memories, of a true love between Bunny and someone who genuinely cared for her, eventually became more prominent in Bunny’s mind than those of Mad Dog ever were, even if they could never completely replace them.

That said, there was one more time that Bunny broke into tears, though for different reasons. It was a memory that Bunny would never dare to forget, one that she would take with her to the grave. It was on a secluded hilltop, on a moonlit night, just Bunny and Kitty gazing at the stars, when Bunny was asked a question that she’d known the answer to for years, since before she and Kitty were even a couple.

“Bunny? Will you marry me?”


End file.
